I Like to Move It
"I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by Reel 2 Real featuring The Mad Stuntman is featured in Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC), Just Dance: Greates Hits and Best Of, The Smurfs Dance Party (under a different name), and Just Dance Kids 2014. Appearance of the Dancer LikeToMoveIt_coach_1@x.png|Just Dance 3/JD:GH Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Just Dance Now Just Dance The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, short pants, a pink belt, red boots and red hair Just Dance Kids The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion at best vision and the third is like a giraffe. They're based on Madagascar movie. Background There are pink and blue squares in the background. In Just Dance 3 and beyond there's teal lights shooting in diagonal lines. In Just Dance Kids it's a savannah with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in Just Dance 3/Greatest Hits/Now, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Put both of your hands up. This is the last move of the routine. ILTMI GM 1.png|All Gold Moves ILTMI GM 2.png|A different representation of the Pictogram Appearances in Mashups ''I Like To Move It appears in the following Mashups: * ''Good Feeling'' * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Trivia *In The Smurfs Dance Party, the title of this song is We Like To Smurf It. *The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman) but it is covered in the Wii version of ''Just Dance 3'' and in [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|''Just Dance:]] Best Of'' by Groove Century. However, Reel 2 Real ft.The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is covered. ** Although, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 3 nor in ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''. * The shorts texture is very glitchy because the colour constantly changes from orange to magenta. * Don't You Worry Child ''reuses a move from this routine. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|I Like To Move It Iliketomoveitsqa.png|I Like To Move It (JD3/GH) Iliketomoveit.jpg|I Like To Move It (Remake) MadagascarMenu.png File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Just Dance 2014'' Avatar asdasd.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar ilikemoveitcoach.png|Coach iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay from Just Dance Kids 2014 FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Appearance in Footloose i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos File:Reel 2 Real - I Like To Move It HQ 1994 File:Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) (Just Dance 1) File:Just Dance 3 Reel 2 Real feat The Mad Stuntman I Like to Move It Radio Mix File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) - 5* Stars File:Smurfs Dance Party - We Like to Smurf It File:Just Dance Kids 2014 - I Like To Move It ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:DLC's Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:90's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs with glitches Category:Easy Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Remixes